Sebotol Sake
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Rangiku mabuk dan Gin yang kebetulan baru saja akan kembali ke barak peristirahatannya di divisi tiga tidak sengaja bertemu teman kecilnya itu di jalan. Jadi, karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada teman kecilnya ini, Gin memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat Gin beristirahat; kamarnya. GinRan. Drabble. Mind to RnR?


_Drabble_ ini untuk kamu, yang suka sama **GinRan**. Semoga suka, ya!

_Please enjoy this fic_, _minna_!

* * *

"Hey, Giiiin~ gadis seperti apa yang kau sukaiiii~?" tanya Rangiku dengan sebuah botol sake di tangannya.

Rangiku mabuk dan Gin yang kebetulan baru saja akan kembali ke barak peristirahatannya di divisi tiga tidak sengaja bertemu teman kecilnya itu di jalan. Jadi, karena takut _terjadi apa-apa_ pada teman kecilnya ini, Gin memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat Gin beristirahat; kamarnya.

"Gin~ jawab aku."

Gin hanya tersenyum tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

**A Gin Ichimaru/Rangiku Matsumoto fanfiction  
Alternate Reality**

**-#-**

**Sebotol Sake  
[Mungkin kau bermimpi?]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Gin memandangi lagi Rangiku yang masih belum berhenti menenggak sake yang belum habis di tangannya. Dalam hati pria kurus itu bersumpah bahwa setelah ini ia akan menemukan botol-botol sake yang disembunyikan Rangiku selama ini dan menghentikan kebiasaan minum-minumnya.

Ah, tapi membatasi sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan oleh Rangiku terdengar seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Giiiiin~ kau belum menjawab. Jangan senyum-senyum saja!" bentak Rangiku dengan suara mendayu layaknya orang yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Hm… bagaimana, ya? Kalau Rangiku sendiri suka pria yang seperti apa?"

"Aku kan yang pertama bertanyaaa~"

"Aku janji, deh, akan menjawab kalau Rangiku sudah menjawab."

"Humm…" Rangiku melupakan botol sakenya sesaat dan meletakkan telunjuk di ujung dagunya.

Gin terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Rangiku yang sedang berpikir dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena mabuk. Pria berambut perak itu lantas menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan memperhatikan teman kecilnya itu lamat-lamat.

"Aku suka pria bertanggung jawab, tidak banyak omong, tidak banyak larangan, keren, tampan, lalu… umm…"

Rangiku mencoba menemukan lagi kualifikasi seperti apa yang harus ia masukkan agar pantas menjadi _pria yang ia sukai_.

"Ah! Dia harus pintar dan juga mau menemaniku belanja."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku memenuhi tujuh puluh persennya, dong?"

"Kok begitu?"

"Aku ini pria bertanggung jawab, loh. Aku juga pintar, meski tidak sepintar Kurotsuchi-_taichou_."

"Hahahahaha…" Rangiku terbahak, "Lalu kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak kalah tampan dari Kuchiki-_taichou_?"

"Tentu saja!" Gin menjawab dengan senyum terbaiknya, "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku kalah keren darinya kan, Rangiku?"

"Hum~ ah itu tidak pentiiiiing!" Rangiku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Aku suka semua tentangmu, kok, lebih dari tujuh puluh persen…"

Gin tersipu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu akan meluncur dengan sangat mulusnya dari bibir Rangiku. Pria sipit itu lantas berdehem sebelum akhirnya memandangi Rangiku lagi. Gadis di hadapannya itu kini sudah ambruk ke atas lantai dan menumpahkan sebagian isi botol sakenya yang tersisa ke atas lantai.

"…untung saja," gumam Gin lirih sebelum akhirnya meletakkan botol sake ke atas meja di tengah ruangannya dan menyiapkan _futon_ untuk gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, Gin," Rangiku mengigau lirih sebelum dengkuran lembut terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, Rangiku," Gin mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas _futon_ dan menyelimutinya dengan rapi, "…dan tipe gadisku itu seorang pemabuk yang suka belanja dan bawel," bisik Gin.

Ah, malam ini, _taichou_ dari divisi tiga ini harus merelakan untuk melewati malam di atas lantai.

* * *

Ketika pagi menjelang, Rangiku mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menyadari di mana ia berada. Ruangan yang khas, bau teh menyeruak melalui indera penciumannya, dan juga… _futon _yang hangat.

Gin.

Gadis itu lantas mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, walau kepalanya luar biasa sakit dan ia bersumpah bahwa dunia berputar lebih cepat.

"Sudah bangun, Rangiku?" suara dari balik pintu geser memanggil namanya.

"Gin…"

Rangiku mencoba untuk bangkit dari _futon_ dan menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan kecil itu—bahkan ada meja dan beberapa alat tulis di dalamnya, tanda bahwa pemilik kamar tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan.

"Selamat pagi, Rangiku," sapa Gin ketika Rangiku muncul dari balik pintu geser.

"Gin…"

"Mau teh?" tawar Gin, Rangiku menggeleng.

Pandangan mata gadis itu tertuju pada makanan yang menemani acara minum teh Gin pagi itu—kesemek kering. Rasa-rasanya bukan perpaduan yang bagus jika ditemani oleh segelas teh.

Rangiku duduk di samping Gin setelahnya. Sepoci teh, dua gelas, dan sepiring kesemek kering membuat jarak di antara mereka. Gin tampak seperti biasanya, dengan mata sipit dan tubuh kurusnya menjadi ciri khas; sedang memandangi halaman dengan pohon kesemek berjajar di sana.

"Kapan kau mau gemuk kalau terus-terusan hanya minum teh ditemani kesemek kering?" tanya Rangiku, terdengar setengah menyindir.

"Yah… mungkin nanti kalau sudah ada yang mau membuatkan kue sebagai ganti kesemek kering di pagiku?" jawab Gin ringan, lantas menghabiskan teh di gelasnya.

Rangiku mengangguk-angguk.

"Undang aku, ya, kalau sudah mau melepas masa lajangmu," canda Rangiku.

"Tentu saja," Gin mengangguk sebelum meletakkan kembali gelas teh ke atas lantai, "kalau calonku sudah berpikiran untuk mengganti sake dengan segelas teh, mungkin?"

Rangiku melebarkan sepasang iris birunya ketika Gin mengatakan itu, wajahnya nampak tersipu setelahnya, "S-Semalam aku bermimpi kalau kau menyukai gadis pemabuk, loh. T-tidak penting, sih," Rangiku nampak salah tingkah.

"Oh? Mimpi yang indah, ya?" Gin tersenyum.

_Bagaimana kalau kita wujudkan?_

Andai gadis itu ingat kalau sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi.

* * *

**—おわり—  
—19/10/2013 | 19:19 | 819 words (story only)—**

* * *

**#curhat**: Jadi ceritanya Cha lagi kena WB berat. Dan ketika membuat ini, tengah dilanda galau karena malam minggu, eh bukan, karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya di perkuliahan, soalnya sebentar lagi mau UTS, tapi juga banyak _event _di kampus. Hiks.

Jadi, teman-teman, apa kabar? Gimana nih persiapan UTSnya buat yang belum UTS? Oh ya, terima kasih ya untuk yang menominasikan **June 17 **di kategori **Best Family **dan **Best Poetry (Oneshoot)**, serta **Dua Anak Lebih Baik **di kategori **Best Humor/Parody** di ajang **IFA 2013**. Semoga kebaikanmu dibalas Tuhan. Amin. Hihihihi…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
